Anything For You
by Writer-4ever-and-always
Summary: The invincible Will Stronghold is sick, and his lover Warren Peace will do anything to save him...anything. yes its Warren x Will, if you don't like it...don't read. Oooo and if you give me reviews, i will bake you a cake! XD


Will sat up in bed and looked at the clock; he was going to be late for his appointment at the doctors. He rolled out of bed threw some sweatpants on and a shirt then ran down to his mom, "Mom, are you ready?"

His mom smiled and nodded before grabbing her purse. The drive over was silent and Will knew that she was worried about him. The wait in the waiting room was silent and finally in the doctor's office his mother spoke…but not to him, "We think will is sick. He throws up then feels fine and then he can't breath. He has a fever then some day's he's fine."

The doctor nodded then looked a little sad, "Mrs. Stronghold I think that Will has a disease, something only superhero's can get. We call it Baron because Baron Battle was the one that created it. We don't know how to cure it at all."

Will stared, "so wait, what does that mean? Am I going to be okay?"

The doctor looked away, "Well normal patients begin with the symptoms that you described, and then their mind and body starts to shut down. We thought we contained all the cases but somehow it got contracted. In Will's case it might be different seeing how he's so indestructible."

After much yelling his mother, the doctor ran test to make sure. They came back positive and then medicine was prescribed and they were sent on the way. The doctor grabbed his mother before walking out and Will but his ear up to the door to hear, "When he starts to faint, you need to bring him back. The only time a strand of the virus is released is when the patient dies. We need him back so we can isolate him."

His mother had turned pale, but nodded and Will sat down in a chair before she came out. The drive home was even worse then the drive there. He flew to school after forcing his mother to let him. He landed and found Warren sitting on the steps, "Will, are you okay? I just had a bad feeling when you didn't show up.'

It was no secret that he liked Warren. Layla had been the one to first realize it and know he was trying to get the courage up to ask him how he felt about him. Warren wasn't an emotional guy even to Will his best friend. Will knew about his mother's alcohol abuse and how he had to take care of her. He knew how much he hated his dad, and Will knew how much of a push over he could really be.

Will tried to saw something but as soon as he opened his mouth the tears sprang to his eyes. Before he could say anything Warren's arms were around him, "fuck it Warren, you know what, I'm dying and I want to kiss you."

Warren pulled back to look at Will, but Will captured his lips. Will pushed Warren back into the railing and Warren pushed back. Will pulled away and Warren smiled, "It's about time, I was about to die from waiting. Layla told me that you wanted to say something and that I shouldn't ruin your moment."

Will smiled but saw Warren's expression change, and Will looked away, "You're kidding about the dying thing right?"

Will was looking away but shook his head, "If this is a joke Will…"

He heard the shaking in Warren's voice. Will knew he couldn't tell him it was because of his father. He knew how much he hated him and he was afraid Warren would go on a rampage and kill his dad.

"Let's get out of here, Will. Fly us somewhere nice."

Will didn't need anymore invitation then that, he grabbed Warren's hand and took off. After a few minutes he saw Warren looking a little green and set them down at a abandoned park. Warren welded the metal back together on the swing set and they sat down, "So Stronghold, what do you want to do today?"

That's how it went for four months after that. Everyday Warren asked him that and they did something he had always wanted to do. By that time the whole school knew and his parents had already called the school so he got free reign to do anything he wanted. He kept his grades good and paid attention in class, but teachers let some of his assignments slid because he was too sick to do them the night before. He had a feeling that Warren told the teachers when he was sick but so far Warren wouldn't admit it.

The only period that Will never got to see Warren was Superhero Science. For some reason Warren was spending time there when Will was sleeping. He made an arrangement with the teachers at the school and none of them minded letting him in after school or on the weekends.

Warren walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, "Babe, your getting smaller, are you eating enough?"

Will smiled at Warren's concern, "I've been getting sick lately, do you think you could come over tonight and do what you did the other night."

Warren smiled but looked worried, "I don't know it kind of wore you out…"

Will pouted and rubbed his hip against Warren and saw his eyes flash, "No, it helps me a lot. You're the only person I don't ever have to worry about breaking…sometimes I'm afraid that I get to rough especially when I do-."

Layla threw up her hands, "Okay we are all right here!! Gross, we don't need to here about your sex lives."

Will smiled and they got off the bus. His smile turned into a frown and he ran into the house. Warren followed behind and saw that Josie was already in the bathroom helping him.

Warren sat his stuff on the table and sat down, Josie walked back out and smiled lightly at Warren, "Will's just cleaning up; he'll be out in a minute."

Warren smiled, "Mrs. Stronghold can you tell me more about Will's disease?"

Warren saw her pause then she told him about the symptoms, "Yea, but what is it called, I need to do research."

She looked nervous then smiled and stood up when Will walked into the room, "Will honey, can I have a minute alone with you?"

Will looked confused then tuned to Warren who was already heading up the stairs. Warren turned on some music then crept back down the steps, "Will, you need to tell him soon. He wants to do research, and who knows maybe if he knows that his father was the one that started the diseases then maybe he could look at his house for something."

Warren felt like someone had thrown him in a pool of cold ice. He couldn't breath and all he knew was that he needed get out. He scribbled something about his mom calling and made his way from the roof to the ground and took off in a sprint. By the time he got home he was drenched and could barley breathe but the rage hurt so badly. The man that he loved was going to die because of his father.

He walked in side and found his mother sitting by the TV drinking. He knew that she wasn't that drunk so he walked in front of the TV. "How can I see him?"

His mother stared at him with unfeeling eyes and rose from her chair, she dialed a number, "It's Sophia, he wants to see him and my guess is, it wont be pretty."

After a few minutes she hung up the phone, and gave him a slip of paper. "Go to this address, Dr. Gating will be there waiting for you. He'll take you to your father."

Warren grabbed it then the key and took off. The drive over was something he avoided, there was a little voice in the back of his head, taunting him; That his father was killing the love of his life.

Warren wanted to cry, but Warren didn't cry…he got angry.

Dr. Gating was a small bald man that looked slimy as a frog. He watched as the doctor put in a bunch of numbers and then led him threw more doors and more security scanners and body guards.

"You and your father are in a fire proof cell. We have tranquilizers ready as soon as you say or you're in harms way. For safety purposes here is a power band. But yours and your father's powers have been known to exceed the limits on them. Be careful."

Warren walked into a room, and saw his father sitting at a small table grinning like a fool. He was an exact replica of his father, except this man had gray sprouting from his hair and beard and a crazy look in his eyes, "My son, you don't looked to pleased to see me so lets get down to business."

Warren didn't sit down and tried to calm his breathing down, "how do I cure your disease?"

Baron Battle giggled, "oh that little tricking thing, they still haven't gotten that under control!!"

Warren slammed his fist down, "Just tell me were the cure is!"

Baron giggled again, "Now, now don't loose your temper!! So how's your mother?"

Warren growled, the hate for his father growing, time was running out for Will. He needed to save him, he had to make things right. This man who was once his father was insane. He didn't care that his son was almost as crazy as he was. That he was socially awkward and that the only reason he was living was Will.

"She never stops drinking. Tell me."

Baron stared at him for a moment and a smile crept onto his face, "Ahh, so if your mother's not dying then who is it? A girlfriend or a best friend…it can't be you."

Warren clamped his jaw shut and just stared, "I'm not leaving here until you tell me. I do not mind using force. I will make your life a living hell!! Now tell me!!!"

Baron laughed, "Only if you promise to visit more!"

Warren stared at him but then nodded, "fine, the cure is in plain sight all the time!! Have a good day!!"

Warren slammed his fist down on the desk and growled, he couldn't figure it out. He checked the microscope again, and it didn't make any sense. None of his experiments were working…and Will was getting worse. He still hadn't told Will that he was seeing his father every other weekend.

It really took a toll on him. Being around his fathers taunting voice ate at his subconscious and sometimes he woke up thinking that he was his father. Sometimes though his father would give him clues, "Something is unique about you. You could never get sick."

Warren had looked at his blood cells and only the mutation from his powers was visible. But Will had that too. He didn't understand it. The second time his father told him in code where to find some samples of the virus. He's been working on bits and pieces and he still couldn't figure it out.

He rubbed his eyes, and put everything away. He walked out of the lab and started towards Will's house. He knew that he'd be up anytime, and Warren got anxious when ever he was away.

To his surprise Will was sitting up eating some soup when he got there. The smile that lit up on Will's face almost took Warren's breath away.

Warren kissed him slowly and Will sighed, "I missed you."

Warren smiled, "You were sleeping, how could you miss me?"

"I dreamt about you, you were an angel and you were coming to save me from a flood." Warren shook his head, feeling less like an angel, then ever. He felt somewhat responsible for Will's sickness, and after visiting his dad it made him feel gross.

He cuddled up in bed next to Will, and Will gently played with his hair, "Warren, do you want to get a house together when we graduate?'

It hurt Warren to think about it because the possibility that Will wouldn't be there scared him. He nodded and Will sighed, "I want a white house with green shutters and a red door. I want it to have a white picket fence and three dogs, a cat, and two little babies running around. Maybe we could get a pool; we've never had sex in a pool. Hmm, oh and I want twelve fire extinguishers throughout the house."

Warren felt the tears but didn't move, he knew that Will wouldn't last that long. He didn't want to picture those things because he knew that he couldn't do those things for Will.

Will moved suddenly and grabbed Warren's face. He saw the tears and Warren tried to pull away, but Will held onto him until he stopped, "does it hurt you to be around me? I would understand if you want to leave."

Warren kissed Will and then shook his head, "there is no place I'd rather be then here, next to you…but unfortunately I have to go home. Tonight the maid isn't there to help my mom."

With one more kiss, Warren left and made his way back his laboratory.

Warren lifted his head to see Layla watching him, "You know that, it's probably impossible to cure him."

Warren didn't look up but felt his jaw lock. He waited for her to say something else but looked up to see her staring out the window, "I heard that you took all your money saved up from the Paper Lantern and your family money to buy Will and you a house. Are his parents going to let him live there?"

Warren nodded, "Yeah they said at night he could go but during the day if he wasn't at school, they wanted him home."

Layla smiled, "The whole gang went over there the other day before you got there. He actually looks better. He said he's coming back to school tomorrow."

Warren nodded, "Yeah, he's doing a little better and wants to try to be a normal kid. Can you spread the word to the other students not to stare at him."

Layla nodded, "But I don't think they'll b\e staring at him…you look horrible Warren. You've lost weight and you look old. Will said he was worried about you and he wanted us to check on you…stupid man, he's dying from an incurable disease and he's worrying about others…"

Warren smiled a broken smile and looked out the window too, "Yeah that's our Will."

Warren lightly touched Will's head and Will snapped awake, "calm down its okay. I have something to show you. Do you think you can take a walk?"

Will rolled his eyes and swung his feet off the bed, 'I'm fine Warren, and I'm not that fragile."

It took a half an hour to get there but when they where close Warren made Will close his eyes. He positioned him in front of the house. He pulled Will's hands away and watched as Will looked over the house confused then recognition flashed to his face. "But…Warren how did you pay for it!! It must have cost a fortune!"

There were tears in Will's eyes when he looked at Warren. Warren melted at the look of love in Will's eyes. Will yanked close and kissed him.

He was dragged into the house and up the steps into the upstairs. The house was fully furnished, and Will tossed Warren onto the bed. He ripped his shirt off and lightly kissed Warren's chest.

Warren smiled and kissed Will lightly. Will grabbed his pants and lightly took them off. He took the shirt that was torn and before Warren could react Will had him tied to the bed. "You've been taking care of me, let me take care of you."

Will bent down and lightly kissed him, Warren wanted to freeze this moment and never let it go.

Warren walked into the Stronghold house to see the whole family heading out the door. Will looked a little disoriented and he reached for Warren. Warren ran to his side and hugged him close. They got in the car and drove to the hospital, the whole time Warren whispering to Will.

As soon as Will was in an isolated room, the doctor came out, "The only one who can go in without a suit is Warren. But we'll make him comfortable so when he goes it won't seem like it was in a hospital."

The words sliced at Warren, Will had fainted twice and finally they all decided it was time he went to the hospital.

Warren watched as Will slept and felt the pain and the helplessness overwhelm him. He kissed Will's head and slowly walked out of the room. It took him an hour to get to the jail but he sat down on the table and looked at his father, "I have never asked you for anything, I take care of mom, and I put up with the ridicule of having you as a father. Now you are going to pay me back. Tell me, how to stop the disease."

He stared at his father and watched as the man looked at him with confusion, "Obviously its someone you love. Alright under two conditions, the first, you have to tell me who it is and what your relationship is with them… and two, go home and get the pink box in your mother's closet."

Warren stared at him and stood up, "Will Stronghold is the one that is sick, and he is my boyfriend and my lover."

To his surprise Baron Battle burst into laughter, "This is too good. You can leave now."

Warren stood up, confused but hoping this box would help him. The hour home seemed like three and he burst threw the door, he knew his mother wasn't home, she went to a spa on Thursdays.

After a quick search, Warren found a small box and when he opened it he found a memory card.

He ran to the computer and waited as it booted up. He was impatient and growled at the computer…this was it, this was how he could save Will.

The memory card had, a video and a couple files. He clicked on the video first and he watched as his fathers face was brought up, it was a video. His father was younger but he could see the crazy look in his eyes,

"Warren! If you're listening to this, then I am in jail. Also, if you're listening to this, then the man I hired to follow you, until he found someone you loved, has implanted that person with the disease I created. I know, your thinking that this is too much, but how else am I getting out of jail. That's your job, break me out of jail and I will tell you how to cure this person."

The video ended and Warren growled and punched the wall. He rubbed his face, how was he going to do this…

He sat down on the bed and looked at the picture of him and Will. He felt the tears and the picture blurred. He sighed and sat back down at the computer and looked through the files.

This was going to be easy…


End file.
